


Haircuts

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haircuts, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what seemed like a small eternity of nonstop Walker fighting, running and hard manual labor, things finally seemed to be settling down. Now there was time for tending to things that had been previously ignored do to their lack of importance. Like haircuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompted challenge at Fandomverse on LJ. The Prompt was 'Hair'.

After what seemed like a small eternity of nonstop Walker fighting, running and hard manual labor, things finally seemed to be settling down. There was always gonna be more work to do – convenient living was definitely a thing of the past – but now they had the luxury of taking breaks and tending to things that had been previously ignored do to their lack of importance. Like haircuts.

Carol had decided that her task for the day would be to give everyone a haircut. She started with Glenn because he was the easiest to corral into the chair. Maggie was next since she was already standing there laughing at Glenn and the way he squirmed and looked like a little boy who was being punished. She went willingly though, as did Beth and Hershel.

Rick was much harder to pin down. He made one excuse or another, there was always something more important to do right now, but there was always later. And besides, Carl was really the one who needed the haircut. (“Thanks a lot dad,” Carl pouted at he was guided to the chair.) By the end of the day though, Carol had pinned him down long enough to at least trim the dead ends off.

Daryl was the only one to escape the hair massacre that day. He’d probably spent more time avoiding Carol than actually doing anything else. His hair was just fine; he didn’t need to be wasting time sitting there while she snipped at his hair, there were more important things to be done.

However, in the morning when Daryl opened his eyes, there was Carol and her scissors. “I don’t need no haircut, my hair’s just fine,” he quickly said, throwing back his blanket and scrambling to get up.

“Yes you do…”

“No, I don’t,” he replied more forcefully.

“You’re constantly brushing your hair off of your forehead,” she tried to reason.

“I don’t mind.”

“A little longer and it’ll be in your eyes.”

Daryl shrugged. Nothing she could say would change his mind.

“Hey Daryl,” Rick said from the floor below, looking up at him.

“Yeah?” Daryl replied, hoping that Rick had a job for him.

Rick rested his hands on his hips and gave Daryl one of his ‘through the lashes’ looks, like he did when he wanted someone to do something. “Little bit longer and you’re gonna have _bangs_. Best to let her cut ‘em now.” He raised his eyebrows at the man for good measure.

Daryl’s jaw clenched. He’d never nor would he _ever_ have _bangs_. He looked at Carol. “Fine,” he growled. “But you’re not takin’ much.”

Carol grinned. “Alright.”

“Just enough ta keep it from gettin’ too long,” he clarified.

Carol nodded. “Alright. I can do that.”

“And ya don’t touch the sideburns, I like ‘em just the way they are.”

Carol held her hands up. “I won’t touch them, I promise.”

Daryl stared at her for a moment, deciding whether to trust her with his hair or not. “Alright, let’s get this over with,” he said after a moment. He stood, made his way down the stairs – Carol close behind – and plopped down in the chair that the others had gotten their hair cut in. “Make it quick, I got things ta do.”

Carol wrapped the makeshift sheet-cape around his neck and began snipping away at his hair. He winced as more and more of his hair tumbled down the sheet-cape and fell to the floor.

Rick grinned and stifled a chuckle from where he was perched not far away, amused by the expression on Daryl’s face and the way he was slowly sinking down in the chair as if trying to slip away.

“What’re ya laughin’ at?” Daryl asked through partially gritted teeth.

Rick cocked his head to the side, eyes sparkling with the laughter that he’d thus far managed to keep inside. “Ya just look so damn adorable.”

Daryl glared at Rick for a moment before grabbing a good handful of the sheet and yanking it away. “Haircut’s over,” he announced before standing and walking away.

Carol threw her arms in the air before letting them fall to her sides. “Now what’d you have to go and do that for? It was hard enough just to get him in the chair!”

Rick laughed. “Sorry, but you should seen him from my point of view.” He rested his back against the wall and clutched at his sides as he laughed. “Carl wasn’t even that adorable when I took him for his first haircut!”

“Yeah, laugh it up!” Daryl said as he stomped past Rick with his crossbow.

Carol watched as he disappeared out of sight and sighed. “Well, at least he won’t have bangs for a while longer.”


End file.
